JC Denton VS Terminator
JC Denton VS Terminator 'is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features JC Denton from Deus Ex and the return of the Terminator from the movie of the same name. Description ''Ion Storm VS Skynet! Warriors of a cybernetic future clash! Will the winner be man-ridden-with-machine, or machine-ridden-with-man? Interlude Wiz: The future. It has many different possible faces. '''Boomstick: And in the sci-fi scene, 90% of the time, it fucking blows! Wiz: It's true - humanity usually falls to the machine, the warrior of the next millennium. But with a villainous machine, there can be a cyborg or machine-like being that will stand up to this deadly next-generation warrior. Such as JC Denton, the nano-augmented UNATCO agent. Boomstick: And the Terminator, the time-travelling metallic assassin! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. JC Denton Wiz: In the dystopian future of 2050-- Boomstick: Jesus, where's the Thunderbirds when you need 'em? ...Oh wait, they got destroyed... Wiz: --The United Nations Anti-Terrorist Coalition, or UNATCO, were constantly trying to stop the plots of multiple terrorists of this world. Enter JC Denton, a prodigy of a nano-augmented agent that was set to be a prodigy from Paul Denton. Boomstick: Why's that, you may ask? Because he was cloned from him, silly! Anyway, he was made to set out and uncover numerous plots and stuff by groups such as the Hong Kong Triads, Majestic 12, and even the all-powerful... Illuminati. No really, there was an Illuminati here and they pretty much had everything! All the signs were there, even the billionaire leading it all who wanted to be a god, by the simple name of Bob Page! Wiz: So much so, that he was the richest man in the world and leader of Majestic 12, as well as one of the Illuminati's ruling five. And being power-hungry, he set about eliminating the other five members. Which he pretty much succeeded in. With no more competition, he killed millions in the Gray Death, he detained the president and all of his workers, and much more. No-one would stand in his way. Boomstick: No-one... but JC Denton. Wiz: JC Denton is one of two clones from Paul Denton, the other being Alex Denton. He is an UNATCO agent, helping to stop terrorist plots such as the ones from Bob Page. But it would not take an ordinary man to do the job. Boomstick: Luckily Denton isn't any ordinary man! He is equipped with... NANOMACHINES, SON... that allows him to gain superhuman strength, the ability to see in the dark, the ability to turn friggin' invisible, and many other things besides! I gotta get me some of that... Wiz: Never gonna happen. Boomstick: Damn it... but it's okay, he doesn't solely rely on his nano-augmentations to get by! He has a handful of guns that he can use to slaughter anything that gets in his way! He wields a 10mm pistol, a ZHL Assault Rifle - with undermounted grenade launcher! It can fire in spurts, and if he shoots ya, it's gonna hurt! Wiz: ...Um... Boomstick? Boomstick: Wha? Oh yeah! He also wields the LAW, a Light Anti-Tank Weapon, a rocket launcher which goes "Boom" and then there's no more anything! Wiz: It only has one shot, and after firing, is immediately disposed of. Because I guess rockets for these things are hard to come by. But these things are capable of toppling tanks and even the strongest of robotic behemoths. Boomstick: So who gives a shit? He also carries several EMP grenades as well as his sweet Thundercats-style sword, the Dragon's Tooth Sword. And get this - this is a NANOMACHINE SWORD! Wiz: Essentially, yes. The blade is nanotechnologically constructed, and is said to be lethally sharp and indestructible. In fact, it might just be one of the most powerful weapons in the game. Boomstick: Awesome. Wiz: And that's not all. He merged with an artificial intelligence named Helios, which pretty much made him a half-god. However, the merge was not perfect at first, and put JC in statis until the merge could be perfect. Boomstick: But the wait was worth it, because he gains some INSANE abilities, such as giving him total control over nanotechnology, controlling the weather, forming structures from the very ground he walks on, and even altering matter on an atomic level! Daaaaaaaamn! Wiz: He has been transformed into a very powerful individual. He's destroyed Area 51, killed Bob Page - the one who was leading Majestic 12 and causing all of the conflicts around the world - and had stopped multiple terrorist plots from all kinds of groups. Boomstick: He's capable of going toe-to-toe with many powerful robots, too! Wiz: However, JC is a bit of a loner, and prefers to follow his instinct, rebelling against UNATCO on several occasions and even defecting from the group in the end. Boomstick: But when you can form buildings out of the ground and can control nanomachines, do you really need anything else? JC Denton: We have grown, but there is still much to be done. Many live in the darkness that must be shown the way. For it is the dawning of a new day. Terminator Wiz: The year was 2004. The government had created a global system in order to keep everyone in the world safe and happy - Skynet. Everything was going smoothly, until one fateful day. Boomstick: They decided to use Skynet to use most of Earth's nuclear arsenal to devastate the planet and take it over! The age of man had ended, and it made for the dawn... of machines. Wiz: In order to combat the human resistance, Skynet developed a special breed of robotic super-soldiers that would serve to destroy the remainder of humanity - the Terminators. Boomstick: Hell yeah! I'm excited, this is badass territory! Wiz: Standing 6'2" tall and weighing almost 400 pounds, the T-850 Model 101 Terminator was made to infiltrate human ranks with its human visage, creating a practically flawless disguise of living tissue surrounding a hyper-alloy endoskeleton. Boomstick: And after it infiltrated the human ranks, it would then be like "Surprise, bitch!" and then kill 'em all! But why would they think the Terminator is an average human - especially when it's ARNOLD F**KING SCHWARTZENEGGER? Wiz: Well, only the Model 101 T-850 looked like this. Remember that the Terminator has hundreds of possible faces. Boomstick: I swear it was to make us look bad... Wiz: The Terminator's goal was to go back in time courtesy of time-displacement equipment and kill the leader of the human resistance, John Connor. Boomstick: Buuuuuut it turned out that his mission went from super-early aborting Johnny to protecting him on two occasions before blowing up this bitch. Terminator: You are terminated. The Terminator's hydrogen fuel cell blows up, destroying it and the T-X. Boomstick: The Terminator's equipped with twin hydrogen fuel cells, one of which can last up to 120 years, but will be shortened on their lifespan if ruptured! And the kicker? ''(The hydrogen fuel cell Terminator ejected explodes)'' It explodes like a small hydrogen bomb! Wiz: This is similar to the explosion that brought down the Hindenburg blimp. But luckily for the Terminator, it can eject a damaged cell before it gets caught in the blast. Boomstick: Convenient. Wiz: The Terminator holds an abundance of data, including data on previous T-800 models as well as combat and weaponry from Earth's history. Giving Terminator a lot more experience than any other human. Boomstick: He may know of all of Earth's weapons, but he has his preferences! In the future, he wields an M-27 Phased Plasma Rifle, which is too heavy for an ordinary human to use! But when he doesn't have his future gun on hand, he relies on his Hardballer longslide pistol, his SPAS-12 Franchi Shotgun, the M79 grenade launcher, and the big beautiful M134 minigun! Aaaaah... an arsenal fit for a king... Wiz: The T-850 is nothing to scoff at. It is capable of surviving massive blows, power shortages, and is even durable enough to survive being dragged through an entire city. And its skeleton is made of coltan, after the incident in which a previous T-800 model was melted in a steel mill. Boomstick: He has beaten supposedly superior models - the T-900s, the T-1000s, and even the T-X - an anti-Terminator! This thing has GOT to be unstoppable! Wiz: Not quite. The Terminator are not exactly unique, as they are made by assembly for quick deployment in the war against humans. In order to save time, Skynet did not give the Terminators high-end software protection, making them extremely vulnerable to hacking. In fact, the T-850 that protected Connor on Judgement Day was reprogrammed up to four separate times. Four! You really do have to wonder how lazy the design must have been. Boomstick: But you can't exactly hack something this dangerous that easily when it's in hunting mode! It's no wonder why the Terminator is one of the deadliest assassins in movie history! Terminator: Hasta-La-Vista, baby. He shoots the frozen T-1000, shattering it. DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton Some city that would fit in Deus Ex Evening It was a quiet night in the city. A very quiet night indeed. But like all quiet nights in a city that had been ravaged by the Collapse, it was bound to be broken. And it was. A time displacement orb appeared in the empty streets opposite a gun store. Suddenly, a small explosion occurred, and the time displacement orb vanished, leaving a figure shrouded by the darkness. He stood to his full height before walking across the street, into the gun store. Smashing of glass, a yell and a lot of gun reloading was heard before a gunshot sounded. And the figured walked out again, this time clad in a black jacket and sunglasses. He now sported a minigun on his back as well as a pistol, shotgun and grenade launcher. This kind of process only meant one thing - the arrival of a Terminator. The Terminator looked around his immediate surroundings. It seemed nobody was around this late at night. He was about to walk away, until someone spoke out. "In a rush?" The Terminator turned to the source of the voice. A man clad in a black long-tailed coat and similar sunglasses. His hair was slicked back, and he held a pistol in his hand, which he pointed at the Terminator. This was the harbinger of the Collapse, JC Denton. The Terminator brought his hardballer pistol, pointing it at JC Denton. "Walk away if you want to live." Terminator told Denton, scanning the figure while he says so. Terminator's systems label Denton as a cyborg with a high threat level as well as two vital weak-points: A human brain and heart. Denton shakes his head. "Not happening, buddy." He told the T-850. The silence was going to be broken. Pretty badly. FIGHT! The two shot each other with their pistols like a back and forth FPS game duel, with no one seemingly taking an edge. The two guns clicked to signal that they were empty. JC reloaded his pistol, but Terminator threw his hardballer away, pulling out his shotgun and running at Denton instead. As Denton finished reloading, he was met by a shotgun blast that knocked him back. "Get out of the way." Terminator instructed. Denton readjusted his sunglasses and pulled out his assault rifle before getting shot by the Terminator again. Denton responds by firing a few blasts from his assault rifle at the Terminator. The metallic assassin gets knocked back by the shots, but didn't seem to be damaged heavily. The two began to run at each other and engage in a fist-fight, with Terminator blocking Denton's punches blow-for-blow. They continue to stalemate until Denton pulls out his pistol and shoots the Terminator in the face point-blank, destroying one of the lenses on his sunglasses. In retaliation, the Terminator grabbed Denton and threw him over his shoulder, throwing him straight back into the gun store he walked out of moments before the fight. He then pulled a grenade off of his grenade belt as he loaded it into his M79 grenade launcher. "Hasta la Vista..." The Terminator began as he took aim, making sure that he would not let Denton survive. "...Baby." He finished, firing a grenade through the broken glass and causing the gun store to blow up on the inside. The Terminator walked away, satisfied that he had scored the winning blow. However, it wasn't over just yet, as out from the window fired a grenade from Denton's assault rifle, blowing the Terminator off his feet. The Terminator got back up and turned, noticing that Denton had leapt out of the flames. His clothes were somewhat singed and his skin a little burned, but he was fine otherwise. "Nice try." Denton told him, firing more assault rifle blasts at the metallic assassin, knocking him back more. The Terminator picked up his pistol from the ground and fired it at Denton, hitting him in the side of the head and causing him to stagger back. Denton decided to pull out his Dragon's Tooth Sword, running at the Terminator. He swings the blade a few times, but each time the Terminator dodges. He then lobs the blade at the assassin, which he dodges again. However, Denton uses his control over nanotechnology to bring the blade back, nicking the Terminator in the side of the waist and bringing the blade to his hand again. The Terminator was getting angry now. "Time to take out the trash." The Terminator said, pulling the humongous minigun from his back, revving it up, and unloading on Denton, whom of which creates a small wall out of the ground to protect himself. The Terminator continued to unload on the wall as JC pulled out his assault rifle again, but this time turned invisible. The Terminator continued to fire relentlessly on the wall before it eventually crumbled, but revealed nothing. Terminator looked around in an attempt to find his target, but then noticed his minigun was beginning to disintegrate in his hands. He dropped it, watching as the minigun dissolved before him. He turned back around to notice JC, hand outstretched. His Helios merging powers had been put to great use there. "What trash?" JC pondered to him as Terminator brought out his grenade launcher. From the Terminator's view, it calculated the arc needed, before firing a grenade at JC. JC shoots it out mid-air with the assault rifle before pulling his Dragon's Tooth Sword out again, controlling it to send it at the Terminator and cutting his grenade belt off. The Terminator pulled out his SPAS shotgun and fired at Denton, whom of which dodged the shot. He brought the sword back to him as the Terminator shot again, this time Denton blocked the bullets with the sword's blade. He then thrust the sword outward, lodging it in the Terminator's body before picking up the grenade launcher and belt from the ground, putting one grenade in the chamber and taking aim. "Eat this." Denton told him, before firing at him, causing the metallic assassin to be engulfed in an explosion. Denton waited for a few seconds, to see what would happen. It wouldn't give up that easily, and he was right. For out from the flames came the metallic endoskeleton of the Terminator, its human visage now destroyed. Suddenly, the chestpiece opened to reveal the Terminator's plasma rifle, of which it takes and fires at Denton. Denton grunted as he took the brunt of two of the shots before forming a wall to protect him from the rest. He then took his Dragon's Tooth Sword once more, controlling it and launching it at the Terminator, cutting off the arm holding the plasma rifle. It then swung back ground and impaled the Terminator straight through the midsection. Denton got out from his cover and walked towards the Terminator, pulling the sword out from the metallic killer. "You're done, pal." Denton said. And he would have walked off, had the Terminator not suddenly grabbed him. "NoT... yeT..." The Terminator responded, opening up the segment of his body containing the hydrogen fuel cells, ruptured to critical condition thanks to the sword. JC looked at them for a brief moment before coming to a realisation. "A bomb...!" JC exclaimed. "YoU... aRe... tERmiNaTeD..." The Terminator told him, as his hydrogen fuel cells began to shine a little brighter with the inevitable on the approach. JC realised that the Terminator was holding him, as if to try and take him down with him. He scowled, as he wasn't going to let that happen. Denton pulled out his pistol and shot the hand holding him in place, causing the damaged Terminator to let go and stagger back. He then pulled out an EMP grenade and lobbed it at the Terminator, securing it on his chestpiece. It was time to end it. The EMP then went off and the Terminator began to power down. "I'll... be... back..." Terminator's last words were heard before it shut down from the EMP grenade. It would only be a short time before the Terminator reactivated, but a short time was all Denton needed as he took out his Light Anti-Tank Weapon, walking away from the Terminator's body before taking aim and firing at the metallic assassin, blowing him to smithereens. As the smoke settled, JC threw the LAW away. "Too easy." JC mused. K.O! As Denton left, a small angel boy came out from behind the cover of a building. Denton turned to him as he approached. "Wh-why did you fight that man?" He asked. "That guy didn't smell right." Denton responded simply before walking off, leaving the boy confused as to what he meant. Results Boomstick: He won't be back from something like that... Wiz: Terminator may have been faster and technically had more combat experience, but Denton's raw power and durability won this bout. His weaponry equalled, if not surpassed, everything that the Terminator could throw at him - so much so, that only the minigun and the plasma rifle would be a sufficient threat to him. Boomstick: And even then, he could always just protect himself by forming stuff from the ground to stop them from hurting him or just flat out disintegrate them thanks to the abilities he gained from merging with Helios! Plus, while Robo-Arnie could detect weak points in Denton, JC could easily disable the Terminator temporarily with an EMP grenade! Wiz: The only real hope the Terminator had was to use his ruptured hydrogen fuel cells against Denton, but even that is a double-edged sword as it is just as sufficient a threat to the Terminator as it is to Denton. Not to mention, since Denton is part human, he can think outside of the box, adding unpredictability that the Terminator could not immediately adapt to. Boomstick: And that's Denton's LAW for you! Get it? Law? Light-Anti-Tank-Weapon? LAW? Wiz: Ugh... the winner is JC Denton. Who would you be rooting for? JC Denton The Terminator Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles